List:Okamura Minami Pocket Morning Weekly Q
Okamura Minami Pocket Morning Weekly Q&A is an forum page for the purpose of listing Okamura Minami's answers from Pocket Morning Weekly Q&A. Newest ;(6/30) If you were going to make original onigiri, what would you put in it? :Salmon roe!! :I love salmon roe onigiri ♡♡ List of Q&A 2018= ;(11/18) What word would you put in for the ○○ in "NO ○○, NO LIFE"? :NO SMILE♡ NO LIFE. ;(11/25) Please tell us some of your favorite outfits that other groups have worn. :S/mileage-san's "Short Cut" outfits ♡ ;(12/2) What's something vital for an idol? :A smile ♡ ;(12/9) What's a job you'd like to try in the future? :I'd like to try working with my beloved animals, or rugby! ;(12/16) What's something you'd like to praise yourself for? :It's wonderful how much you enjoy both work and school! ;(12/23) How do you spend your time in the dressing room? :When there's time we all do muscle training, and take naps. |-|2019= ;(2/3) Are you the type to protect or be protected in a haunted house? :I'm the type to be protected. :I'm extremely bad with ghosts... ;(2/10) Who's a member you want to talk with or get to know better? :Angerme's Wada Ayaka-san. :Since during the singing matches she talked to me quite a bit, and it made me incredibly happy. ;(2/24) Did you have any embarrassing failures when you were little? :I'd get the names of lots of things wrong... :For example, toumorokoshi (corn) → toumokoroshi, broccoli → bukkorii, dessert → lessert, sangashinnen (happy new year) → gingashinnen (I only learned about this for the first time in 2019...) Things like that... ;(3/3) You're producing event goods! What would you make? :I'd want to make a penlight to be used exclusively for BEYOOOOONDS ♡♡ ;(3/10) What makes you glad you were able to be a member of Hello! Project? :Being able to learn from watching the performances of so many of my senpai at Hello! Project concerts ♡♡♡ ;(3/17) What scents do you like? :Rose scent ♡ ;(3/24) If from now on you could only eat one food, what would you choose? :Hamburger steak ♡ :Since you can eat hamburger with all different kinds of flavors like Japanese and Western, I don't think I'd get tired of it!! ;(3/31) What's something that makes you think "I can only do this now! I want to establish this now!"? :Study English!! :Since I often hear that it's hard to remember things when you become an adult, I want to be sure to become fluent at English now ♡♡ ;(5/5) What's something you're particular about when writing things for fans? :I use lots of pink ♡ :Overwhelmingly I tend to write my name in pink ♡ ;(5/12) Who's a member that looks good or you think would look good in eyeglasses? :Yamazaki Yuhane-chan ♡ ♡ :Sometimes when I see her wearing glasses, I'm surprised at how cute she looks!! ;(6/30) If you were going to make original onigiri, what would you put in it? :Salmon roe!! :I love salmon roe onigiri ♡♡ References Category:Okamura Minami Category:Pocket Morning